The breaking of a MordSith
by Diamond-Waterfall
Summary: A Legend of the Seeker based fiction, using original and new characters. Richard, Zedd, Cara and Kahlan will appear a little later in the story.
1. Running

**Authors note and copy right:**

I would obviously like to point out that I make no money whatsoever from this writing. It's purely enjoyment for me, and hopefully for the readers. Mr Goodkind has been amazing enough to leave us with some amazing characters and so much room for imagination and play that I feel criminal in keeping it locked up in my head.

No copy right or trade mark breaches are intended, and as I say, I make no profit from this whatsoever. I am merely a girl with a big imagination and love for ladies in red leather. A love, I feel I must lay blame with Mr Goodkind.

This is an alternative universe fiction, still including our beloved Cara, Kahlan, Zedd and Richard (whom I have based from Legend of the Seeker, rather than The Sword of Truth novels). And I will try to keep away from any scenes from the books out of respect to the original writer.

Mord-Sith, Confessors, physical and sexual violence and same gender sexual relationships are rampant, you have been warned. This really isn't a piece of writing for those who like bunnies and hot chocolate in their stories.

This copyright notice obviously goes for all chapters that come after this one.

Title: The breaking of a Mord-Sith

Chapter: 1

Chapter title: "Running"

Summary: Two Mord-Sith are walking through the woods with their travelling companions.  
Rating: T-M as with all my chapters.

The sun was almost completely hidden behind the thick, grey clouds as the strange group of four women trudged through the undergrowth of the forest. Small chinks of light filtered through the treetops and cast strange shadows across the dirt floor and loose twigs.

The woman at the front of the group was dressed from neck to foot in skin tight, red leather. From the thick, laced leather collar around her neck, to the heeled boots she wore on her feet. In her hand she carried a single, foot long, red leather rod; a small gold chain fastened it around her wrist.

Behind her walked a mature looking lady of about four years of age, in red flowing robes, a black belt at her waist with a single dakra, and a piece of gossamer red silk hanging over her face; marking her profession as a sorceress, as one of the Sisters of the Light. Her face showed the ravages of age, but she was still an extremely attractive lady- her age seemed only to increase her air of wisdom. The simple leather band that kept her headdress in place had three golden studs, indicating her experience and level. She was second only to the prelate.

Her hand was tightly wrapped around the hand of a much younger looking woman who walked beside her. This woman looked no more than 25, with young, fresh skin and bright eyes. She wore a long white gown with sleeves that opened at her elbows. Her long blonde hair was tucked neatly into the hood of her white travelling cloak.

The woman at the back of the group was dressed similarly to the woman at the front; however, this woman was evidently higher up in ranks than the leading lady. The followers' leathers were a darker, richer red, and the stencilling and leather work was far superior. This ladies braid was a light brown and almost a foot longer than her companions and hung to just below her belt. She too carried a red leather rod in her hands and a stony expression on her face.

"We take the next right, at the fork in this path." The lady at the front called back to the red-leather clad lady behind her.

"No, we keep straight." Came the harsh reply.

The lady in red leather stopped, halting the two women behind her. "Mistress Chance, I thought you had decided that we would be going to a tavern for the night?" Her voice leaked acid, but there was also respect, she was scared of the brown haired woman.

"Mistress Rose, I have warned you before about questioning my authority. I am sure you do not want me to punish you in-front of our guests." Her voice oozed sarcasm as she motioned to the "guests".

Rose's breath caught in her throat at the threat and she bowed her head to the more powerful Mistress, "no, Mistress Chance, I apologise, I am tired, I was not thinking properly. Whatever you command."

"I think maybe it's time for you to take a break." She strode towards her, although Chance was a shorter lady, her stride covered a surprising amount of ground. "We shall switch places. I will lead us."

"Mistress Chance?" The lady in the red robes asked; her voice gentle and soft, she was, however, used to being listened to.

Mistress Rose turned to her but Mistress Chance beat her to it with a reply. "Yes, Taika, what is your question?"

"The Confessor and I are extremely grateful to you and your sister for saving us, but we are curious about where you plan to take us. We do not wish to be a burden." Her voice was measured and careful, complimenting while still reserved.

It was Chance's turn to stop and stare. "Witch, I understand your feelings and your unease at travelling with two Mord-Sith, however, I do recall that only two days ago, yourself and your Confessor were surrounded by murderous towns folk, and if it hadn't been for my sister and I, you would both be dead." She paused, letting the message sink in before continuing. "I feel that as a Mord-Sith it is my duty to get your Confessor and yourself to Aydindril so that the new Lord Rahl can hold you both under his judgement."

"Why are you taking us there personally?" The lady in the white dress piped up. Her eyes showed little fear of the red leather clad ladies, only a deep contempt.

"You are two very valuable ladies. I am sure the Lord Rahl will be very pleased his Mord-Sith took it upon themselves to attend to such important ladies. I am sure that Lord Rahl would want us to serve you as we serve him. So, for that reason we shall be taking you to Aydindril so that you can devote yourselves to the new Lord Rahl."

There was an awkward silence while the witch and Confessor looked nervously at each other, silently conveying a message.

"What Mistress Chance is saying is that we will afford you every courtesy that we Mord-Sith are famous for showing our Lord Rahl. We will not harm you, we are here only to protect and guide you until we reach the Confessors Palace." Mistress Rose said quickly; she was more adapt at spotting emotional changes in people than her fellow sister of the agiel who preferred a direct approach that ignored and trivialised emotions. After all, it was what she had been taught since the delicate age of five years old.

"Then may we rest?" The Confessor questioned. "We have walked solidly since we awoke this morning. I understand that you and your sister are strong and healthy, but Taika is over three hundred years old, and I am not accustomed to such hard travelling."

Chance stopped and looked around her; she spotted two wayward pines to her left and indicated them to her sister. Rose nodded a response and immediately stooped down to start collecting twigs and sticks for a fire.

Wayward Pines were the friend to any traveller; they were often dry in even the wettest of seasons due to the thick vegetation the branches played host to. In this case they would provide a good place to let the two weaker travelling companions rest while Mistress Chance explained her new plans to Mistress Rose- her mind had been whirring with new ideas during the days' march.


	2. Resting

Title: The breaking of a Mord-Sith

Chapter: 2

Chapter title: "Resting"

Summary: Two Mord-Sith are taking their "guests" to a Mord-Sith temple.  
Rating: T-M as with all my chapters.

It took less than half an hour for the two Mord-Sith to have settled their charges. Mistress Rose walked directly over to Mistress Chance the moment she had finished with the fire she had been tending.

Rose sat next to her sister, enjoying the feeling of being able to relax her muscles. She knew they wouldn't be hanging around for long if Chance had her way. They'd be lucky if they were allowed an hour to relax before they were on the road again.

Rose sighed; they had lost their horses when they had saved the witch and the Confessor, and now Mistress Chance wanted to escort them to the Confessors Palace. Mistress Rose didn't quite understand why, but in the eight years she had known Chance she had learned quickly to keep quiet and not ask questions; but it didn't stop her curiosity getting the better of her at times like this.

"Mistress...?" Rose laid a gloved hand on her Mistress's knee, pulling Chance out of her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on her subordinate sister. "Yes, Rose, speak your mind, we are alone now."

"I'm just wondering what your plans are. Why do we need to keep them?" She jerked her head backwards to indicate the two women in the wayward pine.

Chance's full lips twitched. "Think Rose, you have a clever brain in there. Think hard."

"I...I really don't know, Mistress."

"We are Mord-Sith, the new Lord Rahl was tortured and broken by one of our sisters. I'm thinking that he's not going to share his fathers' fondness for us. So... if we deliver him a sorceress as powerful as Taika and a Confessor, don't you think that might temper his anger just enough to spare us, or at the least, grant us a quick death?"

Rose sighed. Mistress Chance, was of course, correct. She usually was. Not that anyone would have dared to correct her had she been wrong, however. Rose had always found Chance to be a curious Mord-Sith; she was a clever woman with a keen eye in battle. She was as powerful as she was stubborn, and after knowing Chance for eight years, Rose knew just how stubborn she was.

There was a part of Rose that envied the position that Chance had been thrust into, she, of course, has little idea about what Chance had gone through to be given the previous Lord Rahl's favour, and then to win it back again after an unfortunate incident that Chance had sworn Rose to never mention- even under torture.

However nasty Chance could be, Rose respected her sister to the utmost. They shared a bond few women got to experience. They were sisters of the agiel. Rose felt no contempt at being owned by Mistress Chance. She felt Chance cared for her.

Mistress Chance on the other hand felt little to no compassion for her subordinate Mord-Sith. To her Rose was but a pawn to a chess player: valuable in her own special way, but nothing too interesting, threatening or impressive. However, Chance did feel the bond of sisterhood more closely with Rose- but long ago she had placed that down to finishing phase three of their training together and being made fully fledged Mord-Sith within days of each other.

But at times like this Mistress Chance felt glad to have such a loyal Mord-Sith accompanying her. For the first time since becoming a Mord-Sith, she felt nervous. She had felt scared, terrified, humiliated and broken many times before- all at the hands of her master; the previous Lord Rahl, but never nervous. Her nerves had been left in the cell she had spent eleven years of her life in.

"Actually, Rose, I do want your view on something." Chance said suddenly.

Rose raised her head in surprise; the more powerful Mord-Sith never consulted the lower ranking sisters about their choices. They made them and then passed out their orders. "Mistress?"

"It has been almost four months since we left our temple to find those two." She jerked her head towards the wayward pine a few meters behind them. "And we have not heard from the temple in the past six weeks. The Journey Book has been empty."

"Are you worried our temple may have been taken?"

"No townsmen would be foolish enough to take a Mord-Sith temple, only the most powerful members of the Dragon Core and the Third battalion would dare venture there."

"Are you worried about the Mord-Sith there? The charges you left when we went on this expedition?"

Chance raised a finely shaped eyebrow. "Of course not, if they die then they are not Mord-Sith, they are nothing. I am concerned about some items that I left there. I wish to collect them."

"Before we take the witch and Confessor to Aydindril?" Rose guessed.

She was awarded with a brief nod. "Indeed, I feel the items I was entrusted with may be of great use to Lord Rahl."

Rose nodded; she wasn't surprised that even after her true master had died, that she was still loyal to the man with the title of Lord Rahl. She had been one of the first Mord-Sith to complete the full devotions after they had felt the bond snap.

"I trust you know how far the temple is from here?" Rose asked, she knew that Mistress Chance did, of course know, but she was curious as to how far away from their home they were.

"You will be pleased." Chance offered a tight smile. "A day's ride, if we ride hard and have good horses."

It was Rose's turn to raise her eyebrows. She had, had no idea that the temple was that close. A small pang of homesickness awakened inside her. "I trust that you would want us to stay the night?" She said, her voice growing husky as she ran a suggestive hand up Chance's leather clad leg.

A smile twisted its way onto Chance's lips. "I was contemplating it."

"There's something else you're not telling me." Rose said sullenly, her demeanour changing rapidly.

"Yes, there is, but only because I am not sure of it myself."

"Could I be of assistance?" No sooner had she uttered the words, Rose regretted saying them. "Would it help to say them aloud?" She said, backtracking fast.

"Of course you cannot be of assistance to me!" Chance laughed. "But, as you wish to hear what I have to say, I will say it. We were training a wizard of the second order there before I left. I would say it is safe to assume that one of my sisters has broken him by now. I need his help with a very ancient piece of magic I wish to invoke upon the Confessor and I."

"What exactly are you not sure of? That sounds like a fine plan."

"Of course it is a fine plan, I created it." Chance said, arrogance slipping into every syllable of her sentence.

Rose smiled at Chance. She was used to her attitude. "The issue with it is what exactly?"

"The spell I have in mind must be performed on a willing and broken Confessor. She has to consent to me breaking her, and to the ritual. I cannot coerce her into agreeing."

"Ah." Said Rose. "That's the problem..."

"Indeed. You seem to be full of beans today, so do you have a suggestion?"

"Maybe you should just ask her; straight out and honest. Tell her why you want to do it and ask her submit to it...?"

"Oh yes, I should say; Confessor, I wish to agiel you to the point you are begging to please me, and then I want you to Confess me while I agiel you and your witch says some pretty spells. But don't worry, there's a bonus for both of us!"

"That depends on the bonus. What is it?"

"You bond in two parts. It's a mental bond and a physical bond between two people. It combines the magic of Confession, of a Mord-Sith to her Lord Rahl and the bond between a Mord-Sith and her pet. It happens in two stages. You first bond your bodies together, and then you bond your minds together in a separate ceremony. It means you can understand each other completely, you feel each other, you sense each other and you are sworn to protect them. You cannot kill them, break them or confess them."

"I'm seeing some major benefits to her here; I think she will agree with you." Rose concluded.

"Who will agree with you?" A gentle voice came from behind the two Mord-Sith. Rose jumped slightly, but Chance gave no reaction of surprise. She had heard the Confessor coming up behind them.

"You, Confessor. We were talking about you." Mistress Chance said; rising from the log she sat on, to face her charge.

"What do you think I will agree with?"

"I think you will agree to me breaking you and bond our minds and bodies together so that I can protect you properly and completely."

"And why would you do that?"

"So that the Lord Rahl will not kill me."

"Why would Lord Rahl kill you?" It was the Confessors' turn to be cold now.

"Because I am a Mord-Sith; and he was broken by one of my sisters."

"But you are not your sister."

"Who said Lord Rahl had to be merciful?"

"He will if he is in the Confessors palace."

"He's Lord Rahl; he does not need to respect anyone or anything. If he wishes to kill me in the most hallowed halls of the palace, he will."

"What are you actually asking of me?" The Confessor enquired.

"Well, Confessor..." Began Mistress Rose, but Chance silenced her with a raised gloved hand.

Before Chance could chastise Rose for speaking for her the Confessor spoke. "My name is Thalia Grace. Please, both of you, call me Thalia. I am sick of you referring to me as 'Confessor'".

Chance bowed her head slightly before taking up where Rose left off. "I would have to break you into submission, to the point you could hold my agiel. We would then undergo a ceremony, I would use my agiel on you while you confess me, and during this the witch would have to perform some spells and such."

"Where would one go for such a ritual...? I would assume you wish to take me to the Mord-Sith temple, a day's ride from here?"

Chance's lips twisted into a semblance of a smile. "You are astute, Confessor."

"It's my job."

"You do it well." Chance said; it was the closest to a compliment Rose had ever heard her give.

"So, I take it we walk to the nearest Village, you bully some poor villager into giving us four horses and we ride as far as we can while there is still light, bed down for the night and then ride to the temple tomorrow."

"If we do that then we should make it there by mid-afternoon." Rose quipped in, she was starting to fully get her bearings back now that she knew where she was.

Thalia nodded. "Yes, we should make good time." She then faced Mistress Chance. "I take it that you want us to start moving now?"

"I've been more than generous with your rest."

"I'd hate to see you when you are in a bad mood, then." Thalia smiled cheerfully. Mord-Sith, even ones like Chance, were of little threat to her.

"I'd have tired your hands and dragged you there. Keep annoying me and you may get a taste."

"Of you tying me up?" teased the Confessor. "Oh, how could I refuse?"

Mistress Chance chuckled quietly to herself as Thalia walked away. For a Confessor she had a reasonable sense of humour; maybe the two month long journey to Aydindril with her wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
